Super Smash Bros Finale!
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: A year after the invasion of Subspace, the world has been peaceful. That is, until Master Hand and Crazy Hand take over. The only way for their tyrnanny to end is for someone to win a tournament. Many pairings. Possible deaths. Please R&R!


**Super Smash Bros. Finale!**

**Here's my first Super Smash Bros. Fanfic; Hope you like it!**

**Summary: A year has passed since Tabuu brought forth the Subspace and tried to take over the World of Trophies. Now, everyone has lived with a new sense of peace, and the brawling continues on...That is, until Master Hand and Crazy Hand take over by force. Together, they create a Tournament, and the only way for anyone to get to them in hopes of ending their reign is to win it all. But who will be victorious? 35 Combatants go head-to-head. Bonds will be forged, while many will be broken.**

**There are a few new characters that I've added into this fic that I'd like to see in the next SSB.**

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter One – Master Battle**

Many people had crowded into the Midair Stadium, cheering and screaming.

It was a match that everyone always enjoyed watching. Two rival Pokemon were about to go head-to-head in a Brawl that would surely be one of the best in a while.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Midair Stadium for this terrific match-up!" the Announcer stated, and the crowd became even louder. "The master of Psychic abilities, Mewtwo, versus the Aura fighter, Lucario!"

The two Pokemon were thrown out onto the battlefield, still in their trophy forms. After landing, they began to glow, and materialized into their normal selves. Lucario let out a growl and took his battle stance, while Mewtwo closed his eyes and began to levitate above the ground.

"Are both fighters ready?" the Announcer asked. They both nodded slightly, and the Announcer began his countdown. "3...2...1...GO!"

Lucario was quick to make his move. He ran forward and attempted to give Mewtwo a clean strike to the head. However, the Psychic Pokemon easily spun around and dodged it, then slammed his tail into Lucario.

Lucario easily recovered, then ran at Mewtwo again, striking at him, continuing to miss. Mewtwo awaited the right moment, then held his hand forward and shot a blast of purplish-black energy forward. Lucario jumped to the side, and the energy merely grazed him.

Then, in a quick move, Lucario brought his hands back and formed an Aura Sphere. Seeing this, Mewtwo moved back and brought his hands back as well, creating a Shadow Ball in his hands.

"Amazing power!" the Announcer said, as the two Pokemon held large, powerful balls of energy in their hands...

Then, they threw it at each other. The energies met halfway, and created a large explosion that sent smoke across the battlefield.

Mewtwo quickly spun around, blowing the smoke away from him. He then looked around for Lucario, then realized too late that he was behind him.

Lucario jumped up as Mewtwo turned around and kneed him in the chin, sending the Psychic Pokemon up. He then charged a smaller Aura Sphere and shot it upwards in a second attack, hitting Mewtwo in the chest and sending him high up above the stage.

"Oh no! Could this be it for Mewtwo?" the Announcer stated, as Lucario landed on the ground, then leaped high into the air, his hand drawn back at the ready with blue energy swirling around it...

However, Mewtwo surprised him by spinning and hitting his arm with his tail, throwing Lucario's aim off. Then, at alarming speed, Mewtwo smashed his hand across Lucario's head, then backed it up with a small Shadow Ball, like Lucario had done earlier.

Seeing this, Lucario produced his own Aura Sphere, and tossed it upwards. Once again, the two energies collided, creating an explosion that ended up blowing both Mewtwo and Lucario away.

Both of the Pokemon barely caught onto the edge of the stage as they fell, then slowly brought themselves back up. They were both already starting to become tired, and could see that they were pretty evenly matched.

"What's this?" the Announcer said, and both Pokemon looked up. A Smash Ball had suddenly appeared, and was floating around up above them.

In an instant, they both shot up, ready to crush it and receive its power. Mewtwo hit it once, but couldn't back it up as Lucario kicked him away, then did a backflip-kick and hit it.

Lucario then began to charge an Aura Sphere as he fell, ready to destroy it...However, Mewtwo quickly jumped up and delivered a hard blow from underneath Lucario, sending him up into the air. He was stunned momentarily from the blow, and couldn't stop himself from falling and hitting the ground afterward.

Mewtwo took the moment to float up and crush the Smash Ball with his tail. He suddenly began to glow with multiple colors, and could feel the energy surging through him.

Seeing this, Lucario tried to stand...But Mewtwo was upon him in an instant, and brought his foot down upon Lucario's chest, smashing him back down into the ground.

"Looks like I may not need this power." Mewtwo said using his telepathy, since he cannot truly speak.

And Lucario watched as Mewtwo brought his hands up and charged a Shadow Ball. He then brought his hands down and unleashed the Shadow Ball upon Lucario...

But Lucario had one last trick up his sleeve. He quickly used Double Team, and escaped being defeated. Mewtwo didn't notice in time, and was helpless as Lucario suddenly appeared in front of him and gave him a hard palm to the chest, sending him flying back.

The Smash Ball left Mewtwo, and the Psychic Pokemon grunted in annoyance as he slid to the edge of the stage. Lucario leaped up into the air and brought his hands together, smashing them through the Smash Ball.

"Watch the power of Aura!" Lucario shouted, and he suddenly flew higher and higher into the air, then lifted his hands upwards, emitting a high amount of blue energy from them.

Mewtwo lifted his hands up and focused his energy, ready to try and block the attack. Lucario then unleashed a massive amount of energy in a blue beam down towards his enemy...

It was too much. Mewtwo's defense broke quickly and he was blown downwards by the beam of Aura energy, which lasted for a good ten seconds before finally being used up.

And, after the smoke had cleared, everyone could see that Mewtwo had returned to statue form.

"The Winner is: Lucario!" the Announcer shouted, and the crowd began to go wild.

Lucario landed on the stage, panting, and then stood and gazed down at his opponent. He then tapped Mewtwo's trophy, reviving the Pokemon.

Mewtwo stood, crossed his arms, then dipped his head to Lucario respectfully, who gave a polite bow in return. The battle was over.

* * *

><p>"What! I was sure Mewtwo would take it home!"<p>

"Nah, he's nothing. Lucario is by far one of the strongest there is!"

The two warriors continued their bickering. The first was a boy with deep-red hair named Roy, and the other was the spiky-haired warrior named Ike.

They were both watching from one of the private, glass boxes up near the top of the Midair Stadium, which were reserved for Brawlers only.

"They're both worthy opponents," said a voice from behind. Roy and Ike turned and watched as the noble prince, Marth, walked in, "It could have gone either way."

"Eh, I guess you're right." Ike said with a shrug.

"But I bet so many coins on this fight! Agh!" Roy shouted irritatedly.

"Well, looks like those guys are happy." Marth pointed out. Roy turned and gazed down at the two brothers, one wearing red clothing and overalls, the other in green. Mario and Luigi. They were dancing around happily, holding a wager ticket in their hands.

"Damn those plumbers!" Roy said, "Always betting right!"

"Maybe it's rigged?" Ike suggested. Marth sighed.

"You guys always get over-worked about this," he stated, "Come on, we should get going. None of the other Brawls are really worth seeing today."

"Yeah, that's true. Who cares about a stupid pink fluff-ball versus that little blonde kid?" Roy stated, standing up and stretching, then turning to follow Ike and Marth.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for the next match?" the Announcer asked. The crowd shouted loudly. Many had left, but the stadium was still packed. "Well then, without further ado, let's welcome-!"<p>

The Announcer's voice suddenly cut off, and the crowd began to quiet down, confused.

Suddenly, the sky began to turn dark. Some of the people in the crowd gasped or screamed.

An evil laugh rang out from the darkness. A familiar, sinister laugh.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed, and Mario nodded. It was Master Hand.

The large, gloved hand suddenly descended from the sky, stopping when he reached the center of the stage. Many of the crowd members had already dispersed and were running away in fear.

Mario and Luigi both jumped out of the stands, both landing on either side of Master Hand, obviously ready to fight.

Master Hand turned to both of them, then wagged a finger and ascended a bit higher into the air. They both tilted their head in confusion, and were unprepared as, suddenly, something swept across the stage, knocking them both away.

Mario and Luigi both smacked hard into one of the stadium walls. After a few moments Mario was able to recover, and glared at who had attacked them.

It was Crazy Hand. The slightly-thinner left hand counter-part to Master Hand let out a wicked chuckle.

"Weegee!" Mario said, turning to his brother who was still dazed. He then sighed, then leaped forward, landing back onto the stage.

Both the hands floated side-by-side, and Mario got into his battle stance, ready to try and take both of the Hands at once.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Roy stated. The three warriors had left the stadium, and were now gazing up at the dark sky above it.<p>

"I don't know. Doesn't look good." Ike said, putting a hand on his sword. He and Marth exchanged nods.

"Let's go check it out." Marth stated, drawing his sword.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – Tyranny of the Hands**


End file.
